Dusk
by Viktor-Holy Angel X
Summary: Darkness the power that binds us into this world...but light free us from darkness....Ecuras was Mickeys apprentace of light, until his own power to unlock peoples hearts by summoning there inner keyblade drove him to darkness and destoyed heart for power
1. Proluge

** Dusk**

By: Viktor-Holy Angel X

Prologue

Darkness the power that creates the shadow behind, or maybe shows the reflection of our true power within us. The mist within the moist cold woods kept people beyond the road, very hard to identify "What is that?" called out Solider#1 "Probably a drifter trying to get inside. Just in case, get ready for anything" replied Soilder#2. The person stopped for a second and tilted his head in somewhat of confusion, all of a sudden the person leapt forward and charged toward the soldiers. "We must protect King Mickey!" yelled Soilder#1 as he took out his blade with in belt and stud in a defensive position, almost trying to soften the incoming attack from the unknown person. The visual became clearer to the two soldiers as they saw a man with a bandaged hooded jacket approaching them, when a key blade suddenly appeared from his hand and went into an attacking potion while approaching the soldiers. "Could that be Sora?" question Soilder#2 as he had done what Soilder#1, that was to also soften the blow. The visual became clearer, and while he charged at the soldiers the gust of wind blew the hood off his face and showing that he looks nothing similar to Sora. The Soldiers were ready to take down this mysterious person, but the suddenly the man jumped in the air and went for a straight on arial attack onto Soilder#1 heart. "What the hell!" yelled Solider#1 in shock as he countered of the man's arial attack, but in that brief moment when the two clashed the man whispered something into Soilder#1 ear that made him paralyzed with fear. "What did you do to him!" yelled Soilder#2 as he saw that Soilder#1 was totally planted onto the ground, but all the man did was smirk and looked in Soilder#2 face to face. "I already did what I had to do…. my message was sent" said the man while walking back into the mist with in the road, suddenly Soilder#2 went to attack the man with blind furry. "Weak! You don't know the powers the I clutch with in my hand!" said the man as a beam of darkness stroke out of the hand and obliterated Soilder#2, as Soilder#1 saw the power of the man his eyes widen as blood gushed down his mouth. "Don't worry your not going to die like your friend, you're my message boy" said the man laughing at the sight of Solider#1 screaming with the pain of being slashed in the stomach. "Just tell king Mickey what I told you," the man said calmly while brushing Soilder#2 ashes from his shoulder. Soilder#1 watched as the man left into the mist and left him the in the pain, lucky for him the gates had open to Disney Castle and minnie's carage came out for a night troll when they saw the soilder in pain of the floor. "Hurry take this soilder in the castel!" Minne cried out as they put him in the carrage, "Who did this to you?" asked Minne "he didn't say his name but he said something….he wanted me to tell King Mickey something first" said the soilder. "Don't worry you safe with me"said Minne as he lookes at the soilder shaking and staring at the floor, "He said…..Ecuras…..is coming" said the soilder while looking at Minnes rosey cheeks turn pale. "You know what this means" said the soilder in fear, "Yes…..this is only the beginning…" said Minne while looking out the window making sure no one was there in the darkness waiting.

**Copyright:Square-Enix, Disney, and Final Fantasy**


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter1: Sora Returns

"Its nice isnt it" said Sora looking out at the sea at Destiny Island seating on a bent palm tree, while Riku is napping in the tree house and Kari sitting next to Sora. "Yes it is" said Kari, looking deeply into Soras eye as they sat right next to each other watching the romantic sunset pass them. "It real nice to be back home…I missed the smell of the beach sand and the seas wind in my hair…you know everytime I saw something like this I always thought of you" said Sora as he smiled at Kari as she blushed at what he said, "Sora do u like our friendship?" ask Kari. "ummm…yeah sure…I guess….of course" said sora, at that moment Sora felt that he said the wrong thing because when he said that Kari felt a little disappointed. "Are you ok" said Sora "yeah…I guess" Kari replyed, all of the sudden Riku wakes up and runs out of the tree house. "Hey what is that?"asked Riku as a falling star falls from the sky, "What ever it is its heading our way!" yells Sora as he jumps out of the way and grabs kari as well. After the smoke had cleared the object was visual and it was really a Gummie ship, suddenly the Gummie opend and a thick smoke came out. Sora pulled out his key blade and was ready to attack, until the smoke cleared up with Goofy and Donald coming out of the Gummie coughing from the smoke. "Goofy?…Donald?…What are you two doing here?"asked Sora, "We came to give you a letter Sora from King Mickey" said Goofy while wipping the smoke of this shirt. Sora recived the letter and read it out loud "Dear, Sora….I have been meaning to talk to you about my past sooner or later but it has just came up to me that my past has come to me…anyway please go with Goofy and Donald to Disney Castle so we could talk….you friend, Mickey" "That was weird" said Sora as he put the letter back in the envolope. "Garsh….mabey he wants to give you a surprise party Sora" says Goofy "Ofcourse not Goofy!…Why would Mickey do that!" yells Donald in a temper while everyone laughs from what Goofy said. "Well anyway King Mickey just told us was to take you to Disney Castel" said donald, just as that happened Kari looked at Sora "Go…it ok". "Fine then Ill go…but is the ship ok?" asked Sora to Goofy "Garsh I don't know" said Goofy as he checked the engieen, suddenly the engine turned on. "It works Sora!" yelled Goofy as he came out of the ship, "Lets go Sora….King Mickey is waiting!" said Donald in a angry tone. "Fine" said Sora, then he turned to Kari and Riku "Hey listen something big is happening…Im going to go now but if anything happends try and reach me ok" "Promise that u will come back ok?' asked Kari. "Promise" replyed Sora smiling at the fact she cares, "Take care Sora" said Riku. "Don't worry" said Sora as he went inside the Gummie with Goofy and Donald, "Take care!" yelled Karri while seeing sora blast into space in the Gummie ship. "So what is King mickey wanting to talk to me about?" asked Sora to either one of the two, but none had replyed and soon there was pure silence. "He just said that something had came up that all" said Goofy in a strange way then usual. "Next stop Disne….what the?" Donald suddenly stoped as he saw that the engiens were on fire, "Goofy didn't you say that the engien was all right?" asked Sora "Oh….I thought you said Indian….garsh!" screamd goofy as he saw the the ship was going into a planets orbit. In that moment the main computer exploded in Soras face and a thick smoke made them unable to see what was ahead, "AHHHH!" they all scream as the were going to crash. The Gummie crashed into a tall building, Lucky for them the Impact was so breath taking as they thought it would be. "Goofy why do you have to be so Goofy!" yelled Donald as he smacked Goffy on the head with his staff, "Hey wait I think I know were we are…I think were in Tavern Town" said Sora as he looked out the window and saw the bright lights of near by city. "Hey lets go" say Sora to Donald and Goffy as he kicks the door open and jumps out and land prefectly, but as soon as Goofy and Donald came out the ship fell almost an inch away from the two. "Hey you to ok?" asked sora in the shock of what happened, "Yeah" they both replied as they notice what almost happened. "Hey if were in Tavern Town then that means Cid is here!" said Sora in excitement because he knows that now he will be able to see is old friends again, "Yeah but we also have to take the ship….now I wonder who that would be?" said Sora in a evil smirk. Few hours later they hed made it into Tavern towns gates with the help of Goofy and Danold pushing the Gummie. "Hey Sora" siad Tifa saw him in the distance, "Oh hey….have you seen Cid are Gummie is pretty beat up" said Sora as he caught up to her "Yeah he is in the third Gate" said Tifa pointing to the door. "Thanks we will put the Gummie in the Garage in the shop then go look for him" said Sora as he told Donald and Goofy were to place it, "What now?" asked Donald to Sora "Now we got to find Cid and tell us to fix are Gummmie" said Sora smiling.

"LETS GO!" they all screamed as now there jorney begins in Tavern town to find Cid and catch u with there other friends. "Hmph…soon" siad a wisper in the darkness over hearing the conversation "soon".

**Copyright: Square-Enix, Disney, and Final Fantasy**


End file.
